1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a generation of an alternating current in a vehicle, the method having the features according to the definition in claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile power generators that supply alternating currents of 230V at 50 Hz and with outputs of up to 10 kW are available commercially.
Inverters are used for the generation of an alternating current from a direct current such as in a vehicle electrical system. Various designs of inverters are known depending on the particular requirements with regard to voltage, current, frequency and environmental conditions.
Published German patent document DE 3743317 describes a vehicle electrical system in which a DC/AC converter generates an alternating voltage of 220 Volt and 50 Hertz.
One disadvantage of the known generation of alternating current in the case of a vehicle is that only a limited energy quantity can be produced and thus only a limited number of electrical consumers such as a refrigerator, a stereo system etc. can be supplied with current.
Another disadvantage is that it is impossible to provide different electrical alternating outputs as called for by the individual requirements.
A further disadvantage is that electrical consumers can be supplied with alternating currents only for a limited time until, for example, a battery of the vehicle has been depleted.